


Ripples of the Past

by Aradellia



Series: The Dragon's Timeline [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anankos going down memory land, Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons in love, M/M, Possession, and some post feeding robkumi, very annoyed Grima, we also got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Their fight against Velezark has pushed Takumi and Robin to forego feeding the dragons that reside inside them, despite the risks behind such a decision. In the end, they cannot escape their dragons, but it isn't quite as bad as they thought it to be.





	Ripples of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was at Katsucon and waiting for panels because once again I couldn't get this damned AU out of my mind. Also this technically takes place a little after Devastation Crisis so ?????

Takumi woke to the pain of Robin’s fangs dug into his wrist.

He knew that the night before he had begun to suffer under the needs of Grima nestled within him, begging to be fed. They hadn’t shared a feeding session in days, and their unwanted dragon additions weren’t pleased by it. While Anankos was always in need of blood, or whining about it for his full strength, Grima didn’t exactly take no for an answers. While they had been used to the demands for blood since being possessed months ago, it still wasn’t pleasant. Robin had been in and out of consciousness, Grima rising to the surface in need of its nourishment. Anankos squirmed inside him, demanding his needs once more. The only thing keeping them from providing food to the dragons was the intense battles recently and they need to be at full strength.

Grima was almost lazy anchoring himself onto Takumi’s wrist and he took in mouthfuls of his blood. Takumi groaned quietly at the feeling, drawing the dragon’s eyes as they lazily opened at the sound, watching him with impassive eyes.

“Y-you should have woken me up.” Takumi said, taking a breath to wash the pain in his body away.

“I did not want to wait,” Grima murmured, drawing his bloodied mouth from Takumi’s wrist, “It took much to get Robin to give me control.”

“We need to be at full strength,” Takumi said with a frown.

Grima wipes the blood off his lips and looked over Takumi, eyes latching onto his neck. Takumi knew Grima preferred it from the junction of his neck and shoulders as well as the neck. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t ask. Takumi moved his shirt, baring his neck for the dragon. He winced as Grima shot up to grab him, pushing him into the futon as he bit hard into his neck, taking much more complete mouthfuls of blood. Takumi took several shaky breaths, holding onto Grima as he had his fill. It was something he was used to now, as terrifying as it was, but he found himself trusting Robin and Grima.

Grima was precise and calculated in his feeding, never being rough with his hands nor burying his teeth deeper into his skin. It was one rough deep bite and that was it. As Takumi’s heartbeat slowed a beat, Grima softened his gulps, slowing until he carefully pulled his teeth from his neck.

“...give me Anankos."

“What…?”

Grima dug his fingers into Takumi’s shoulder. He was growing angry, Takumi knew it. “Anankos. Let him free.”

“No. I can’t do that.”

“Let him out!” Grima demanded with a shout, shoving Takumi down, blood dripping down his chin, “Both of you bratty, pathetic humans have taken advantage of this predicament between us. You’re slipping through our fingers! **We** are the ones that control you. I will _not_ stand for it _any_ longer. Do _not_ tell me-“

“Grima.”

The fell dragon was surprised by the voice of Anankos as he reached up to take Grima’s hand. The dragon had taken control so quietly unlike his normal arrivals. Deep red eyes looked up to him in exhaustion and need, moments of worry flashing around the sea of crimson.

Grima let his grip soften slowly, only pulling away once he was sure it was Anankos. The silent dragon sat up slowly, touching along the bloody bite mark on his neck, smearing it across his shoulder and along his collar bone. He licked it off the trailing fingers, looking up to Grima once they were clean. The fell dragon watches as his spare eyes open up along his face, blinking before closing and disappearing. Anankos was sluggish in opening his eyes again, the red faded and hollow.

“Grima…”

The fell dragon didn’t hesitate for a moment, pulling away the robes he wore and tossing it to the side. Pulling one strap of his shirt down his arm, he bared his right shoulder and his neck for Anankos. He took a handful of Anankos’ shirt and tugged him closer.

“Feed.”

Anankos was sluggish, though with Grima’s insistent tugging he brought Anankos to the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Anankos bit in softly, almost gnawing on him and tasting him. He bit in harder once, and harder again. He bit until he broke through the skin and got his blood, and bit more, lining Grima’s neck and shoulder in sloppy and repeated bites. Anankos found his preferred spot and sank his teeth in with a groan, clinging to Grima as he bit down twice more to ensure his hold and started his feeding. Grima was silent and composed as Anankos fed, tearing into his muscles without a care to get more.

When Grima’s heartbeat started to slow after minutes of quiet feeding broken by the squish of his teeth in muscles, Anankos pulled away. Blood dropped ceaseless down his chin and neck, covering him in a splattered mask of blood from the lips down.

Anankos absently touches the gory remains of his bites, watching them continue to bleed, feeling them throb under his fingers. Grima watched Anankos with a confused gaze as the other dragon seemed almost delirious from the feeding. Anankos seemed to almost watch him with something warmer than normal. Anankos gently let himself lean forward onto the fell dragon, smiling as he laid his head on his chest.

“I missed you…”

Grima didn’t understand this… soft and touchy moment. What happened to the crazed bloodthirsty maniac that was Anankos? Perhaps it was the long period between feedings. That would make since, Anankos was most likely starving and became lethargic and delirious in the absence of his food. Anankos’ breathing had gone shallow for a moment, picking up as he roused himself awake again.

He wasn’t fully fed yet. He needed much more, and Grima knew it.

“You need to feed more.”

Anankos shook his head. “I’ll be alright. We need to take care of Robin and Takumi…”

“They’ll be fine.” Grima asserted. Anankos again shook his head.

“We need to make sure they’re alright. Pushing Robin’s body further means disaster for him, and the others in this camp.”

Grima growled, shaking Anankos for a moment in frustration. “Why do you suddenly care about these humans? There’s no point to care about them!”

Anankos’ eyes lowered, a hand taking hold of one of Grima’s wrists. He looked more tired then ashamed, lifting his head once again. The look of exhaustion annoyed Grima.

“...it may have been the lack of proper food, but… I remember when I used to love humanity. When I was their source of initial wisdom, and I watched them grow and blossom into such interesting and beautiful creatures.

“I remember my closest friend. A human who helped me raise a kingdom, a people… I loved that human.”

“Loved?!” Grima barked, lips curling in disgust, “How pathetic of you, Anankos. Falling for a human, of all creatures-!”

Anankos shook his head, warmth burning in his eyes. “Cadros was different. He was warm, and open. He loved his family, our kingdom and our people. I loved him knowing he would not answer those feelings as he did with his wife… but he did in the end. He died of normal human causes. Not even my blood would let him live any longer. He reminded me to love all of them as I loved him. Even as I was betrayed by my people, and cast away… his son was there. His son was so similar, I ended up entrusting myself to him as well. He would keep me warm and remind me the people made mistakes, that they did not hate me.”

Grima seethed at the look on Anankos’ face. He looked happy and warm. He looked like he was recalling such a pleasant memory. It was a disgusting and deplorable look on someone much like him. This nonsense on liking humanity, loving them even, was poison to him.

“Even after I ended up killing him… he still loved me. With his dying breath, he told me. I do not seek to destroy humanity in their stead… but humanity from then on was nothing but worthless violent garbage needing to be burned away and made anew. They didn’t understand. I would make them understand.”

Anankos’ gaze darkened for a moment at that memory, making Grima smile. There he was, the mad dragon he knew. It was fleeting, much to Grima’s annoyance, as the light returned to those red eyes. God, it sickened him to see it.

Anankos seemed to realize Grima’s disgust, softly chuckling. It drew a growl of a warning from the fell dragon.

“It will pass, Grima. This is the first time I have remembered all of this, in such detail, in such fondness. It is surely the lack of food. It will pass, and you will never see this again.”

“Good. You’re better off killing that part of you. Erase it, throw it away with the rest of humanity.”

Anankos bit his tongue on that note. There was a large part that clung to those memories, the happier days alongside his best friend, the humans who made up his beautiful quiet kingdom built on knowledge and peace. He was never one for war, not interested in his sibling’s war over humanity, over their powers. He didn’t wish to weaponize humans, nor provide them with such outstanding weapons as the Sage had done. He wanted peace, to teach his humans, to love them unconditionally as they did to him.

He closed his eyes and rested on Grima, exhaustion now catching up to him quickly. Grima darkly murmured something, perhaps akin to wishing he could wipe such a happiness from Anankos himself, but Anankos ignored it. He fell asleep once more, falling into a beautiful memory in the mountains of the capital, sat alongside his best friend, watching children train their magic among the floating stones and remembering that in that moment, it was nothing but bliss.

* * *

Robin woke up with a splitting headache, and the feeling of Takumi tucked against his chest.

He could feel the bite marks all over him, and the throbbing that came with open wounds like that, but more then that he could feel the even and peaceful breathing of Takumi, which was more odd then normal. Usually they were out of breath or obviously used for sexual affairs when under their dragon’s control, but instead of nude and wiped out and confused, Takumi looked downright peaceful and angelic.

Robin did his best to carefully move Takumi, though his stirring was enough for Takumi to crack an eye open, looking up at Robin with sleepy eyes before quietly nuzzling back into him.

“Stay.” was all he could hear Takumi murmur, and the soft urging was enough to keep Robin down, wrapping his arms around the archer.

“I’ll stay. Don’t worry.”

“...do you remember anything?” Takumi asked quietly,  flattening his palms across Robin’s chest.

Robin shook his head. “Not really. They fed themselves though, going off of the the bite marks. I also have a bad headache right now… do you remember anything?”

Takumi slowly smiled, a smile full of emotion, something that temporarily shocked Robin.

“I think… Anankos remembered something nice. I don’t hurt at all, and I feel happy.”

Robin gently patted Takumi’s head, earning the archer’s approval without words to move his fingers through the silver strands.

“That’s good to hear. Let’s rest a little longer.”

“Mhm…”


End file.
